Confessions Of A Captain
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: I'm a bit new to these characters, so there're a little OOC. But, this follows Levi and Eren (and yes, there's Ereri), as they battle the Titan's for the final time, reclaiming Wall Maria. Enjoy, and Rated M for a very good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a bit new to me and the people are a little OOC, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway! R&R and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Confessions Of A Captain

One

Stuck in a Titan's throat, he was supposed to die. He accepted death as it's cold fingers grasped his hand. Wait, no, that was… Levi's hand?! No! He's not going to die because of Eren, he was not going to die! "Captain! Don't, just let me-!"

And he was cut off by being thrown upon the nearest building and Levi was holding that Titan's mouth open long enough to say, "No! I am prepared to die, you aren't! Run!" he demanded as Eren just laid there. Its mouth closed, and Levi was swallowed whole.

"Captain!" he couldn't take it. Someone was eaten because of him, yet again. He stood defiantly, looking that Titan in its empty eyes. "Eat me!" he demanded as its fingers were soon upon him. He had the best idea, and this was going to work. It had to.

The Titan's fingers squeezed his abdomen a bit too much, but he didn't care as it popped him into its mouth. Once his feet slipped on its tongue, he slid down its throat, ready for another confrontation with his captain. He had to hold his breath so the Titan's muscles wouldn't suffocate him, but it was well worth it as he suddenly dropped.

He could feel it walking around again as he was soaked in blood from his feet to his waist. Luckily, for him and the humans, this one hadn't eaten much. But his thoughts were completely cut off as he was standing there, "Captain!" and he moved as fast as he could to get to Levi.

"Yeager, you dumbass! What do you think you're doing?!" Levi shouted at the stupid soldier. "I told you to live," he demanded as he grabbed the front of his sticky shirt.

"I am living, and you are, too," he was still wearing his equipment. As a matter of fact, they both were. Eren told Levi his process of thought before he had been voluntarily swallowed, and the Captain smacked him upside the head.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! And just what if I refused?" he shouted.

"Why would you?!" Eren shouted back, now done with trying to reason with him.

"Because I'm ready to die," he admitted. "You can climb out, cut yourself out or whatever, I'm done," he let go of Eren and pushed him back into the blood and scattered limbs.

"No," he refused to give up.

"Leave me, that's an order!" he shouted as Eren stood once more.

"I. Said. NO! You can't die here! Not like this!" he insisted.

"And why not?" Levi asked.

"Because I- we need you," he almost said… No, not yet.

"I ordered you to leave me," he turned around and blood splashed as he plopped down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I'll have to disobey you this once," Eren pulled him from the blood, and he almost threw up as he realized how bad it smelled in here. "We're getting out, and taking refuge in a house nearby."

Levi stood, and didn't say a word, but he slipped the blades from the holsters and stabbed the wall of the Titan's stomach. And he started to climb. _Stupid brat can't leave me alone, I'll show him who's in charge here… _

_Finally, let's go… _Eren thought as he followed, the flesh tearing as he put his weight on the blades. Some of the blood even spurted and got in his face. Ew…. But once they reached the throat, Levi used Eren's plan and took action. He had to have perfect balance to be able to do this in one go.

He was ready and Eren watched in awe as he leaped from the wall and turned, slashing open the nape of this asshole's neck. And he could feel them falling over as the Titan was dead. Soon the whole body will be heating up, and they had to get out, now.

But when they fell, Eren's swords jutted from the Titan's skin, making one of them bash into his forehead. Levi sighed in frustration as he removed the blades from the hilts and he stuck the hilts to the extra blades in the holsters, ready to use.

Eren was still awake, but disoriented as he was dragged from the Titan's body, the fresh air making him breath it in huge gulps. "Jaeger! You stay awake or I will kill you!" the captain threatened. "We need to move, now!" as there were two Titan's already heading their way, and once they were seen, they needed to get up and run, or fly, as their situation permits.

"Levi?" Levi growled and settled for backhanding his disoriented soldier instead of just talking to him. Eren woke with a start. "Hey! There's no need for-!" and he was cut off by huge and heavy footfalls getting closer.

"Get up!" Levi ordered and Eren complied, attaching himself to nearby walls as they both sprung up onto the tops of buildings. "10 and 12 meters, twelve and six o' clock," Levi pointed and Eren nodded, knowing what he was getting at.

They were running for the human and the Titan boy atop the roof, and that was their mistake. Eren attached himself to a taller building as one of them ran by and slashed through the weak spot easily as Levi awaited his target.

Eren watched with wide eyes as that bored face disappeared when he turned around. He easily ran up the Titan's arm and spun completely around its head, slashing through the nape of its neck and cutting out a chunk as it dropped over the roof top and he landed in its hair.

He checked Eren to see if he had killed the Titan and he nodded as he jumped from his kill's head. "We should leave before more of them come," he grabbed Eren's arm and the soldier complied, following him through the air, and hoping Levi never gets eaten again…

* * *

"Why did you save my life?" Levi questioned.

"What else was I supposed to do, Captain?" Eren asked in return.

"You were supposed to let me get eaten," slipping his coat and scarf back over himself, as they had cleaned up now that they were safe. Well, as safe as one can get nowadays. They were awaiting for others to confirm the path safe and escort them back to everyone else.

"What kind of soldier leaves their captain like that?" he asked as Levi glared at him with the same bored face. But this was somehow different as his grey eyes bored deep into Eren's dark blue ones.

"A soldier who has respect for their Captain's wishes," he proposed as Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi. _Is he really hating me for saving his life? And what about those feeling things I have for him? Jesus, I need to spill it all, now. Before something else happens… _

He knew he shouldn't bring his personal feelings into this, but he couldn't help it as he retorted, "Well, what if I wasn't just acting as a soldier? Hmm, what if I was acting as a friend?!" his voice was rising and he couldn't help that either.

Levi was so glad they hadn't put their equipment back on as he reared his fist. He struck out and Eren stumbled, but kept his footing. "Soldiers don't befriend their Captains," he said simply, the irritation fading as he had the satisfaction of punching Eren.

"No? Well, that explains a lot," Eren admitted as Levi was actually confused. His brows even furrowed a bit as Eren grinned, "You haven't noticed? Every soldier either hates you or loves you," he explained and well, Levi knew that.

"We all know this," he stared as Eren's hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out, but he didn't. "Quit stating the obvious and get to the point, brat," he demanded. He knew there was a greater point to this conversation than just that.

"Fine, if I don't hate you, then what do I feel towards you? It's a simple answer, one that I hate to admit," he growled as he stepped closer. "But, simple."

Levi eyes widened a bit as he realized what Eren was saying. "Since when? You stupid idiot…" he asked.

"Since I first saw you when you had me chained to the bed," he admitted. "And I was also right in thinking you wouldn't care, because you don't," he spun round to walk away but Levi caught his upper arm.

"Eren Yeager. Of all people, you," he bowed his head slightly as his hair covered the eyes that were displaying so much. But Eren couldn't see that, all he could see was Levi being a dick… again. "Of all people," he whispered as he looked into Eren's eyes.

For once, they didn't have that bored look about them. They had… something Eren didn't exactly have experience with. He wondered what the captain was going to make him do for embarrassing him.

"Captain-"

"Levi," he corrected. "Soldiers call me Captain, friends call me Captain Levi, and… others… call me Levi," he explained.

"Others?" Eren was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" he looked down on the slightly shorter man as he tried to see what that thing in his eyes was. He held the same facial expression, but his eyes told a completely different story.

Then Levi rolled those eyes and Eren realized what he meant by others, just as he was pressed onto a wall…

* * *

**Sorry, I got the idea to have Levi eaten, and then that just happened... Tell me what you think?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

All Eren remembered was being pressed to a wall and having Levi's lips placed on his own. At first, he resisted, trying not to admit this fluttery feeling those lips gave him. But once Levi pushed him to the ground and made him stay, he accepted these feelings, the sensations.

As well as Levi rubbing all of them together, chest to chest, belly to belly, groin… to groin, Eren was lost. Eren moaned as Levi's fingers were plunged to meet his tongue, "Shut up," he demanded and Eren nipped at his fingertips, making them both harder.

Their kisses became desperate as Levi's tongue was invading Eren's mouth, exploring what he could before he pulled back for air. Eren knew his cheeks were burning, but Levi was flushed as well, and that made him pull the Captain down for more. Obviously he likes it.

Eren's hips lurched from the floor, rubbing them together once more, and suddenly the pants, shirts and jackets were too much. Levi stripped Eren's top half to the point of being naked and started kissing trails to his pants. And on his way back up, he teased a nipple in between his teeth and tongue.

Licking, nibbling, and doing the same to the other. Eren's back arched, trying to get more of Levi's mouth on him. Levi bit down at this, _I'm in control… _Eren yelped, and whimpered as he understood the need for constant control, but that's not fair.

Then again, Levi is never fair. He gets what he wants, and if he doesn't, he takes it. And in this case, he was taking it, sorta. The Captain returned to kisses and licks as he reached Eren's belt for the third time. And this time, he opened this belt and slipped it out of his pants, throwing it across the room.

After this was done, he moved the many other belt buckles and straps that he had to remove to get to Eren's body. Eren watched with wide eyes as he expertly undid what Eren could barely even get on. Levi was the perfect soldier, and apparently the perfect lover as he finally had Eren's pants from his hips.

But before they could completely come off, there were boots in the way. And soon they both were stripped of everything but their underwear. Neither of them could take being fully clothed. But Levi was aching and he needed some kind of contact again before moving on to bigger and better things.

When he rubbed them together again, Eren moaned and panted as Levi gasped, biting down on Eren's neck. He owned that, too. He had left a mark as he bit down again, where his neck connected to his shoulder. Eren cried out in pain, and somehow, pleasure.

But Levi took advantage of this one, and his tongue was plunged into Eren's mouth, digging around again. Eren clashed with him, tasting him and it was so good. This time, Eren was the one to create friction between their growing arousals.

Eren whimpered as he wanted something. And he didn't exactly know what until Levi was trailing kisses again, and when his mouth reached the band of Eren's underwear, he started nibbling and leaving small love marks as he slipped the last piece of clothing from his soldier's hips.

Eren watched in anticipation as Levi simply smirked, _he actually smirked!_ before ghosting his breath and lips over Eren's groin, teasing him endlessly. And it wasn't very nice when he only placed feather light kisses down Eren's shaft before going further down, over his balls.

When Eren felt something wet at his entrance, he whined, and when it travelled further up, so wet and warm, his hips took a leap from the wood in hopes for more. Again, Levi bit down, a little lighter, because this one was on Eren's head. Eren groaned in pain as he quit. _**I **__am in control, brat… _he could practically hear Levi telling him this as he settled for just waiting out the teasing.

Eren dug his fingers into Levi's hair as the Captain repeated the earlier action, making Eren moan as he continued and took in Eren's head, sucking gently. Eren had no idea this could feel so good. He had never done anything like this, and he certainly didn't think he'd do this with another man.

But this was happening, as far as he was concerned, it was real, and he was relishing in it. He was almost drooling as Levi made his way back up to Eren's lips. The friction created between them again did make a bit of drool trickle from Eren's mouth, and Levi pressed his finger to Eren's tongue.

Eren understood as he wet those fingers, and he had to admit he was a bit scared for what was next, but he trusted his Captain, oddly enough. Those fingers were plunged deep into Eren's entrance without warning, and he yelled, almost screaming in surprise as well as the bit of pleasure that brought.

Eren was sure that if he was standing still, he wouldn't be for much longer as Levi had magic fingers. They twisted and danced about Eren's entrance and brushed over his prostate, making him moan Levi's name submissively and seductively. "Levi, fuck…"

"That's what I intend to do," he smirked again and Eren couldn't help how absolutely sexy that looked on him. He should do it more often. Levi teased and rubbed himself against Eren, making him writhe in want, in _need_.

"Please," Eren begged.

"Please…?" he asked, prompting Eren to go further into what he wanted.

"I need… you. Please… fuck me," he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and his legs around his waist. They were so skinny and easy to grip tight to.

But Levi had other plans, he was tired, and he needed a break. He rolled onto his back, "Work for it, brat," he demanded as Eren was straddling him and still had his arms wrapped around Levi's neck as he yelped in surprise when Levi put himself under Eren.

He nodded lightly as he sat up, pressing his palms to his Captain's chest, and slowly impaling himself on Levi. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, even when he felt the need for movement, he had no idea what to do. But when Levi realized Eren didn't know what to do, he rolled his eyes.

He thrust up, the tiniest bit and Eren moaned. Levi followed in moans as Eren sort of knew what he was doing. He thrust his tongue into Levi's mouth and rolled his hips down and forward, _Oh God, this hurts, but it feels so good… _

He was moaning consistently and quietly with each thrust as the vibrations travelled through Levi's mouth to his throat. He loved having Eren finally like this, on top of him, submitting and perfect. His lips travelled from Eren's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of saliva from the open mouthed kisses.

Eren still couldn't believe what this feeling was. He could feel Levi pulling him apart, and yet he was enjoying the pain pushed away by the pleasure. He could feel the precum dripping as it was hot and inside him.

Eren loved that he could make Levi feel like that. And he did screamed when Levi hit the sweetest spot, and Levi smirked again, almost smiling as he thrust up harder on that spot. Making Eren wriggle and come down again, and moan so loud they were sure any survivors would have herd it.

He wanted the lightening to shoot through his limbs every time they met each other with each thrust. Eren couldn't help but notice that Levi was moaning and a few times he even said Eren's name, and at that, Eren smiled.

Levi wiped that smile from is face as he grabbed Eren's cock, and squeezed, leaving Eren breathless. He left another love mark upon Eren's shoulder as he softened his touches and Eren's gasp changed to a low groan. Levi used the dripping precum as lubricant as he stroked. First, with a few fingers, teasing, then his whole hand as he slightly pulled and Eren was close.

"Shit," and he couldn't hold it anymore, spilling into Levi's hand and part of his abdomen. Levi took a few more thrusts before he decided this wasn't good enough anymore.

He shifted and fell out of Eren as he pushed the soldier's shoulders down towards his groin. "Suck," he demanded and Eren had no idea what to do, but to kiss, lick, and maybe even nibble a bit. And eventually his mouth was around Levi's head, sucking lightly and he engulfed half of the Captain moaning under him.

He smirked a bit as he dared to swallow all of him. It worked, but he almost couldn't keep it up as Levi thrust himself deeper. Eren swallowed encouragingly and Levi's eyes rolled back in his head as they clenched shut tightly.

He could feel that tingle in his belly and he spilled into Eren with a loud moan. Eren swallowed, not particularly liking the taste, but not hating it, either. "Good… soldier," Levi patted Eren's head as Eren slipped off and moved back to laying on top of Levi.

He was burning a bit on the inside, but that was worth it, as he couldn't help loving the feeling. Almost as much as, "I love you," he couldn't hold it as it spilled from his lips.

Levi's eyes widened a bit as he avoided eye contact with Eren, and blushed! Eren grinned and kissed the pink from his cheeks. "I- I l-love you, too," he stuttered and Eren smiled smugly as Levi rolled over on the floor.

"You're adorable," Eren admitted as he laid on Levi's side, kissing his cheek again. Levi grunted in response, and Eren laughed.

Levi rolled back over and stopped the laughing with a heated kiss. "Shut the hell up, brat," that was his favourite insult. He always used it, and Eren was starting to think it had strangely become a term of endearment.

"As long as you keep kissing me," he proposed and Levi's lips twitched at the corners. "But I think we should get dressed and clean up before the others question this position," he suggested.

Levi nodded, returning to that same bored expression he always wore as they slipped back into their clothes. And _oh yeah_, Eren was going to have a slight limp, but he didn't care. He could blame it on landing on his leg the wrong way or something not as embarrassing as having sex with his Captain…

* * *

**Still a bit OOC, sorry, but I swear the next chapter will be a lot better! Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The most embarrassing part was when the other soldiers walked in on a certain Captain and a certain soldier making out on the couch. Eren shot up and Levi rolled his eyes. Everyone just gawked at them and Eren blushed as he stood.

"Can we just get where we're going?" Eren asked as Levi stood with him. They reassembled and put their gear back in place as everyone else simply tried not to question why they had been in a situation like that. But one couldn't help it, "You're lovers, right?" he asked looking to Eren.

"I could be wrong, but I think that's none of your business," Levi defended and Eren glared in their direction.

"You're right it's not, but I-," he was cut off by Levi's next action. And it was a little unnerving, for everyone.

He grabbed Eren by the hips and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips. "Take that how you want, and leave me alone about it," he ordered and was out of the room before anyone could question what the hell that was.

Eren blushed as he kept his head down as much as he could for the rest of the trip. He was very embarrassed and at the same time, he loved it. Levi confused him a lot sometimes….

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, you guys. I just couldn't stand how OOC everyone was. So, I promise when I get a good idea I'll try to keep them in character... for now, any suggestions to help me get started on another story? Or simply reviews?**


End file.
